When Things Change
by TB15
Summary: This is an alternate middle and ending for the original movie.
1. When Lucy gets Kidnapped

I do not own Lucy, Edmund, Susan, Peter or Narnia. They are owned by C.S Lewis.

This is from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe after the kids cross the ice river where the waterfall brakes. They already meet Aslan and the White Witch hasn't left the castle yet. Hope you like it and Let me know what you think. Thanks.

Chapter 1-Lucy gets Kidnapped

There was water. Lot's of water in this dream she was having. She also felt wet. She shook her short red-brown hair but it didn't move. It was plastered to her neck and like the rest of her body and clothes, it was wet.

"She's walking up!" whispered a boy's voice with a British accent. The thing about this voice was she heard it before but not for a few days.

"Edmund?" asked Lucy as she slowly started opening her eyes.

"She's okay!" he said relived just over a whisper.

From what she could make out she was in a basement that was pure white and ice. It was freezing. She wanted to see more clearly and went to rub her eye only to find that she could hardly move her hands.

"Your tied up to a pole just like me." explained Edmund reading her mind.

"Why are we tied up and where are we?" asked Lucy. Then a look of terror swept over her face and Edmund could tell that she remembered where he was and figured out she must be in the same place. "The White Witch's castle." said Lucy just above a whisper.

Edmund gave her an _unfortunately your right_ look before he turned his gaze to the ground. He couldn't look at her for another second after what he did. When the White Witch's wolves brought his little sisters wet, unconscious body into the dungeon he realized what trouble and danger he put his siblings in and vowed not to tell the White Witch anything else. He didn't know anything else to tell her anyway.

He knew why the White Witch wanted Lucy. Not that it mattered what sibling she had but the youngest was more likely to give her the information she wanted. As Lucy gained consciousness he wanted to tell her not to tell the White Witch or her army anything. He would deal with them.

"Lucy don't…."Edmund began but it was too late. Both Lucy and Edmund could hear someone coming down the stairs. Remembering he wasn't to be talking to Lucy (White Witch orders) he told her _shhhhhhh._

Lucy understood and nodded quickly. They both looked at the door to see the White Witch herself come through.

"Lucy is it?" asked the White Witch in a soft almost kind voice.

"Maybe. What does it matter to you?" asked Lucy.

"It matters because I want to be polite when I talk to you." answered the White Witch.

"Why the change in heart?" asked Lucy.

Edmund giggled at his sister's question and response but was soon quieted by the White Witch's evil stare.

"Where are your other brother and sister?" asked the White Witch getting right to the point.

"Lucy, don't tell her!" yelled Edmund.

"Shut up!" yelled the White Witch pointing her wand at him. A gag appeared over his mouth silencing him from coaching Lucy on what to say.

Lucy looked from Edmund to the White Witch and back. She was scared and had an expression that matched. She had no idea what to say or do.

Lucy breathed deeply before replying. "There on the other side of Narnia by the lamp post. I'm not really sure why there though."

"Well done Lucy." said the White Witch rather impressed by how easy Lucy was to work with. "Maybe you can learn something from her Edmund."

A few minutes after the White Witch left the dungeon Edmund gave Lucy an _are you crazy _look still unable to talk from being gagged.

"Don't worry Edmund. That's not really where they are. It's a diversion until we can think of a better plan to help them. Not that we can do much from in here." explained Lucy sadly.

Edmund felt guilt that the first thing on Lucy's mind was helping Susan and Peter even when she was kidnapped but when he first got here all he could think about was being king. He looked at the ground again. He nodded and gave Lucy a _good thinking _look wishing he could tell her how smart and thoughtful she was given her current situation. But he couldn't. Not yet anyway.


	2. Peter and Susan

"I can't believe you lost Lucy." said Susan for the millionth time walking to their tent.

"It's not like I lost her on purpose." replied Peter.

"I know but how did it happen?" asked Susan

"I told you, Lucy wasn't holding on tight enough and when the ice on the water fall broke, she got swept away by the water and the current carried her over by where the wolves were. They picked her up and took her away." explained Peter remembering what happened. That he remembered the worse part of all. He hadn't even told Susan about it yet. "There's something I haven't told you yet."

"Great." said Susan sarcastically, "What is it?" She was frustrated by losing Lucy in the first place and not knowing the whole story just made her that much more upset.

Peter was scared by how Susan would react to the new information but he though she deserved to know. Lucy was her sister too after all.

"Lucy was underwater so long that when the wolves got her she was unconscious." said Peter biting his lip in anticipation of his sisters' response.

"That great." said Susan meaning it this time, "That means she didn't feel their teeth and she wasn't scared."

"Ya. I never though of it that way." said Peter pleased by her response.

"Hopefully she with Edmund or she'll be scared to death." said Susan.

Although the chances of that were unlikely considering the White Witch wanted information and if Edmund knew better now, he would tell Lucy not to tell the White Witch anything. Peter was compelled not to say any of this to Susan. If he did she might say _do you think she's with or has seen Edmund_ the same amount of times she said _I can't believe you lost Lucy._

"It's possible." he said.

"Is the food here always this disgusting?" asked Lucy who was tapping her rock solid bun against the icy floor. She was glad when the food arrived so she could move her hands. She and Edmund now had leg changes.

"Unfortunately yes." replied Edmund who was able to talk when dinner came. "Now how are we going to help Peter and Susan? Where did they say they were going?"

"They said something about………….." started Lucy. She then looked at Edmund as if she was debating finishing the sentence.

"Come on Lucy. You can tell me. I won't tell the White Witch." pleaded Edmund.

"How do I know for sure? You told her the first time what's going to stop you from telling her again?" asked Lucy.

"I know better now." replied Edmund, "I told you I was sorry."

"I said I forgive you." explained Lucy, "I just can't trust you yet."

It was too late anyway because they both heard someone coming down the stairs. From how loudly the feet were hitting the floor, it sounded like whoever was coming down stairs was not happy.

"It's the White Witch!" said Lucy in a concerned voice, "She found out I lied about Peter and Susan!"

"Don't worry. I'll think of something." replied Edmund. He didn't like to see his sister upset and this was also a good way to gain her trust in him.

"You little liar!" yelled the White Witch.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" yelled Lucy back. She was crying.

"Where are they!" asked the White Witch in a stern voice that yelled _don't mess with me_.

"I don't know!" yelled Lucy. This was partly true. She knew where they might be but it's been hours since she was with them, they could've moved. "Even if I did, they probably moved from where they said they were going."

Lucy gasped.

As soon as she said those words she regretted them. Mostly because of Edmunds expression that said _I can't believe you just said that. _What she said proved that she knew where they maybe. The White Witch had a villains smile on her face and Lucy didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.

Lucy slowly backed closer to the wall still on the ground, but the White Witch followed her taking a step every time Lucy moved. Soon Lucy was up against the wall in a corner and the White Witch was on her knees and they were almost touching noses.

Edmund was trying to thing of something so the White Witch would back off Lucy. He could feel her nervousness and so could the White Witch. The White Witch had Lucy right where she wanted her and was loving every minute of this.


	3. Edmund

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't know where they are!" yelled Lucy for the millionth time. They've been here for a few minutes and nothing has changed.

"Liar!" yelled the White Witch and slapped Lucy for the fifth time across the face.

Lucy was now lying on the floor from the smack and she didn't have the strength to get up again so she just laid on the ground still crying.

"Don't touch my sister! She said she didn't know anything! Leave her alone!" yelled Edmund from across the room.

Lucy sniffed as she looked up at her brother who was trying to help her.

Edmund could see a bright red patch on his sister's cheek and knew that was where the White Witch's hand made contact with Lucy's face. However that wasn't why he couldn't stop looking at her. It was the _thank you_ smile she had on her face that made him stare and smile back.

"She doesn't know anything." repeated Edmund a little comer this time, still looking at Lucy.

"Okay then why don't you tell us where they are?" asked the White Witch.

"No! He doesn't know either!" yelled Lucy.

"I told you everything I know and I've been here for partially three days. They could be half way across Narnia by now." replied Edmund ignoring Lucy.

"Well then it seems you are of no use to me now." said the White Witch slowly, "Say good bye to your sister Edmund."

Edmund didn't really know what she was talking about but had an idea that her wand wasn't just for making gags. When the White Witch pointed her wand at him, neither him nor Lucy knew what would happen. Lucy started to move out of the corner so she could see what was happening. Edmund turned to stone.

"Edmund!" yelled Lucy who got up to run to him but fell after her first step because of her foot changes. Lucy started crying harder and the White Witch laughed at her.

"You can't even walk." laughed the White Witch.

"Go away!" yelled Lucy.

"I will soon. I just need to tell you one more thing." explained the White Witch. She grabbed Lucy's face and forced her to look at the stone Edmund. "Just remember, that could be you too if you don't tell me where your brother and sister are."

When the White Witch let go of Lucy, she fell to the ground. She stayed there after she heard the White Witch close the door and walk up the stairs, after it became very dark in the room and even when it became brighter from the sun. She stayed there until the next morning. Crying.


	4. The Next Day

I'm sorry that the last chapter and the next few chapters are short and that I haven't added on for awhile.

Chapter 4-The Next Day

"Can you please help us Aslan?" pleated Peter.

"I'll try to help you as much as I can." replied the great lion, "You know why the wolves knew where you were don't you."

Peter closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Edmund told the White Witch where they were and that was why Lucy was missing.

"I can't believe he would betray us like that." said Peter frustrated, "If Lucy knows what's best for her and us she won't tell Edmund where we are. Telling the White Witch is out of the question and Lucy knows that. Too bad Edmund didn't."

"I'm sure Edmund had his own reasons for tell the White Witch where you were. I must warn you however that you and Susan are not to talk to Edmund or Lucy about what happened or about what the White Witch did while they were there. If there's anything important, I will let both of you know." replied Aslan.

"Hello Aslan. Peter." said Susan walking up the little hill they were on by there tents.

"Any leads yet?"

Peter looked at the ground and shook his head.

"We know where they are, with the White Witch. They could be in her dungeon or in her carriage with her." explained Aslan

"Wherever they are I'm sure there safe." said Susan hopefully.

"How do you know!" yelled Peter," Mum told me to take care of you guys and I don't think losing Edmund and Lucy fit into that category!"

"Peace Peter." said Aslan, "Edmund probably told her about the stone table and more then likely part of her army is on the way here. We're building up our army too and will soon go looking for hers."

When the White Witch came down to the dungeon the next morning, she had a new tactic.

"Your brother told me Aslan is here. Is he?" she asked.

Lucy looked up from the floor where she had been the whole night and replied "Maybe."

"What about a stone table. He also mentioned something about that." asked the White Witch who finally acknowledged the stone Edmund.

"Maybe." repeated Lucy.

"Maybe what?" asked the White Witch.

"Maybe I know something about a stone table." replied Lucy.

"We're going there today regardless." explained the White Witch.

"What do you mean we?" asked Lucy who was confused.

"You and me. We're using my carriage." said the White Witch.

"Fine. I'd rather get out of here. It's far to cold." said Lucy coolly.

"Let's go then." said the White Witch with a stern voice.

"Fine." repeated Lucy.

With that they were on there way. Lucy knew that was where Susan and Peter probably are. She didn't want the White Witch to know and there was only one way to find out for sure. So they got on the carriage and began the long journey to the stone table. Lucy was facing the White Witch on the bottom on the carriage. It wasn't comfortable but Lucy didn't notice. She was concentrating on a plan if she sees Peter and Susan.

She finally though of one.

After the long ride, they were at the stone table. Lucy looked around and she saw what she expected but didn't want to see. Peter and Susan.


	5. The Recue

Chapter 5-The Recue

Lucy wanted to yell at them to run away and get them to help her at the same time. She needed them but she didn't want them to get caught. Then the White Witch would have everything she wanted and it would be winter forever with no Christmas. She remembered the plan she made on there way to the stone table and was ready to put in into action.

The first thing she had to do was get there attention. This was harder then she anticipated because she didn't want the White Witch to know what she was doing. She decided to stare at them and hope they looked at her. How could they miss the carriage? After about a minute, they finally looked over it her direction and Lucy could almost see there eyes widen from knowing whose carriage it was. They didn't move at all though. They looked like they were talking and then Peter ran and Susan hid behind the tree. Lucy knew exactly what they were doing.

"Peter look over there it's the White Witch's carriage!" said Susan as she pointed out the pure white sleigh.

"We have to get out of here!" said Peter.

"Wait. Remember Aslan said Lucy and Edmund might be in the carriage with the White Witch." Susan pointed out, "They could be right in front of us and we're going to run away?"

"Your right. We need a plan." said Peter, "I'll get Aslan and the army and you stay here behind the tree and watch if the carriage moves."

"Good idea." replied Susan, "Hurry!"

"I'll be as fast as I can!" replied Peter.

After Lucy realized what they were doing she didn't need the rest of her plan. All she had to do was wait and make sure everyone in the carriage stayed right where they were. It would be easer that way because Susan could point out where the carriage was and Peter could come right back with the army and get Lucy out of here and away from the White Witch. She decided to talk to the White Witch to make sure she was distracted and didn't see Aslan's army or move the carriage.

"Why did you make it winter here for 100 years?" asked Lucy making small talk.

"I like the cold and I like the colour white and winter has both." explained the White Witch.

Lucy decided to get some important information while she was at it so she asked, "How big do you think your army is?"

"Big but exactly how big is none of your business." replied the White Witch.

Seeing the army on the way Lucy asked her final question, "Why do you fear Aslan so much?"

"Fear him! HA! I don't know the meaning of the word fear!" said the White Witch.

Lucy was relieved when she heard Aslan roar when he was only a few feet from the carriage. Too close for it to move. When the rest of the army that came, which wasn't a lot, surrounded the carriage Lucy waited for them to tell her to get out.

"Search the carriage." directed Aslan after her got the White Witch out of the way,

"We're looking for Lucy and Edmund."

Lucy sobbed at the mention of Edmund's name knowing it would have to be her to tell Susan and Peter about him but knowing she would never be able to.


	6. The Reunion

Chapter 6- The Reunion

"You don't understand." said Lucy that night sobbing. She was talking to Aslan and couldn't work up the courage to tell him about Edmund. No one knew yet.

"What don't I understand?" asked Aslan. They were on the same hill that that Aslan, Peter and Susan were earlier that day.

"You don't understand why Edmund isn't here." sobbed Lucy

"Then help me to understand." said Aslan staying calm.

Lucy looked at the green grass then at the beautiful pink and yellow sunset hoping to find strength in the nature around her to tell Aslan the awful truth about where Edmund was.

"She turned him to stone." said Lucy just above a whisper who sobbed even harder at the memory of the stone Edmund sitting alone in the White Witch's dungeon.

"Do you know this for sure?" asked Aslan.

"She turned him into stone right in front of me." explained Lucy.

"I see." said Aslan, "Have you told Peter and Susan yet?"

"How can I tell them if I could barely tell you? Besides I haven't seen them since I got here." she explained.

"I guess you want me to tell them for you. Am I right?" asked Aslan.

"Can you?" asked Lucy with hope that she may not have to tell her siblings about Edmund.

"Only if you want me to." replied Aslan.

"Yes please." said Lucy relived.

"I'll tell them tomorrow." said Aslan.

"Okay. Thank you Aslan." said Lucy.

"No problem Daughter of Eve. Anything to help you out." said Aslan.

With that Lucy went towards Susan's tent that Lucy shared with her. She hasn't see Peter or Susan since she was kidnapped.

"Lucy!" yelled Susan as soon as she saw Lucy come through the tent door. Susan ran towards Lucy and pulled her into the tightest hug Lucy have ever felt. "Peter look! It's Lucy!"

Peter was in the next tent and as soon as he heard Susan say that Lucy was here, he ran into Susan's and Lucy's tent.

"Lucy! You're here!" yelled Peter who joined in the hug and was excited to have his little sister back. Then he remembered that Edmund still wasn't there. He was about to ask about Edmund when Aslan put his head into the tent.

"Don't forget what I told you about asking her questions. You'll know everything you need to know tomorrow." reminded Aslan.

"We won't." replied Susan and Peter at the same time.

"What was that about?" asked Lucy after Aslan left.

"Didn't you hear him, you'll know everything you need to know tomorrow." replied Peter.

Indeed she knew what Aslan meet by that. She didn't think Peter and Susan had the same idea. She wished she could tell them about Edmund but still couldn't. She had no strength what so ever. Not to tell her siblings about Edmund, or to stand up anymore. She laid down on her bed while Susan and Peter went on about how happy they were to have her back. They finally decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow may only be a night away for them but for her, it felt like a million years. She couldn't fall asleep. How could she knowing what they were going to find out in less then twelve hours?


End file.
